This research covers areas of polyethylene structure/property relationships and catalyst mechanism studies based upon a detailed analysis of the polymners made by a catalyst. Co-monomer identification, quantitation and sequence distribution using Markovian statistics to fir NMR data is a large part of this work, however the samples run at NMRFAM will be aimed at quantitation of branch carbons in polyethylenes. The quantitation of branch carbons in polyethylene at levels as low as 1/100,000 total carbons is important to understand differences in the film properties of these polymers.